


A Multifaceted Family

by Lapislit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Erratic Updates, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Knotting, Mating, Multi, Naughty stuff happens later, Pregnancy, Self-Indulgent, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - F/F/F, the first few chapters will be laying out the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapislit/pseuds/Lapislit
Summary: Yooo this is a purely self-indulgent fanfic that I began writing.I don't know if it'll ever be finished, but whatever gets written will be posted here.Sorry ahead of time for the rust.





	1. An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo this is a purely self-indulgent fanfic that I began writing.  
> I don't know if it'll ever be finished, but whatever gets written will be posted here.  
> Sorry ahead of time for the rust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis decides to enlist help.

Lapis was growing impatient. The blue gem and her smaller partner, Peridot, had decided to try and reproduce. They felt safe on Earth, far from Homeworld and it’s ban of biological reproduction between gems. It seemed as good a time as any to settle in and start a family together. There was just one problem: both gems were carriers. 

They had tried, too many times, in vain to impregnate the other. Though both gems had the parts required for either carrying or siring, neither had the programming to create geodes. Lapis’s smaller partner had all but given up on the endeavor, and it hurt the blue gem to see her girlfriend so upset. So, she got to thinking.

Being a Homeworld gem originally, the ocean gem knew a thing or two about reproduction. She had seen it happen a few times before, in dark rooms away from the prying eyes of gems who may report it to the Diamonds. It seemed a Quartz was usually the sire, while the carrier ranged anywhere from a Sapphire to a Pearl. While Lapis and her girlfriend were definitely not Quartz, they were not the only two gems on Earth.

With a thoughtful sigh, Lapis surveyed her options. Garnet might be a prime choice, as her Ruby side was bound to be a sire. The larger fusion usually kept to herself, though, never seeming to really care about anyone but her immediate family. It would be difficult to coerce her into contributing to Lapis’s plan. Garnet had never so much as fused with either of them. There was a lack of bond that could complicate things, and the geodes might not take. With that thought, the blue gem mentally crossed the fusion off of her list of potential candidates. 

Next on the list of gems on Earth was Pearl. Lapis actually snorted at the thought. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that the paler gem was a carrier. She’d overheard a rumor while on Homeworld that that entire caste of gems were specifically programmed so that they could not be sires. Even if said rumor wasn’t true, she knew that the other gem would not play along. Though she claimed not to belong to anyone, Lapis was sure that Pearl belonged, still, to Rose. At least in regards to the sort of intimacy that the blue gem would be asking for. Another no-go. Lapis was beginning to fret, as her options grew more limited. 

She thought, for a moment, of Jasper. She was still on Earth. Steven had healed her quite some time ago, but the once-proud Quartz soldier was too embarrassed to return to Homeworld. The orange gem had also refused to join the Crystal Gems, choosing to live neither near the barn nor the temple. Statistically, Jasper would be the absolute best choice for a sire. She was a perfect gem specimen, and she would no doubt pass her strong genes along to any offspring she might have. With Peridot’s brain, and Jasper’s brawn, their gemlings would be simply perfect. But... could she bring herself to love a child that looked like _Jasper_? Lapis ground her teeth a little at the thought, and decided that the brute, though perfect, was not worthy of creating gemlings with either barn mate.

Who did that leave? The ocean gem’s thoughts raced, retracing her path. Some gem on Earth HAD to be able to help her with this. Through her worry, her thoughts danced to Amethyst. A smile crept slowly across the blue gem’s face. Of course! Why had she not seen it sooner? Peridot actually enjoyed Amethyst’s company, and Lapis was sure that the purple gem felt the same about Peri. As for Lapis and Amethyst’s relationship? The two got along well enough. The blue gem found the reject Quartz fairly annoying, but the smaller gem had made her laugh so hard she snorted on more than one occasion. It wasn’t the strongest of bonds, but that didn’t stop Lapis from deciding that Amethyst would be a suitable sire. Not that she had any other options left.

Now that she had made a decision, Lapis wasn’t sure how to go about putting things into action. Should she tell Peridot first? The little green gem had been so depressed for weeks now, and Lapis feared that the plan she’d concocted would be immediately shot down by her defeated partner. No, she wouldn’t tell Peridot, she decided. At least not right now. She would, instead, tell Amethyst. The tiny Quartz would know how to better approach the topic with Peri, anyway. But where was she? 

With a glance at the clock (that Steven had insisted on buying and hanging in the barn despite time being rather meaningless to gems), Lapis noted that it was getting to be around mid-afternoon. Amethyst would most likely be cruising the boardwalk for greasy snacks and sugary drinks. Quietly, she rose from her seat atop the barn roof and summoned her wings. With a final glance down, a determined look crossed her features. She _would_ fix this for Peridot. She had to.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst agrees to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I keep switching tenses, but this is purely for my own pleasure so I'm not too worried about it.  
> Again, sorry about the rust.   
> Dialogue can rot.

Determined to find Amethyst and set her plan in action, Lapis took off toward the boardwalk. She drifted lazily above the clouds to avoid the public eye, though the natives to the area were accustomed to strange gem-happenings. The blue gem didn’t want anything to slow her mission down, and so she scanned through the crowd from afar. It took about 15 minutes, but eventually the purple gem showed up. Lapis watched as the Quartz visited all of the food places in turn, until her arms were overflowing with different snacks. Amethyst seemed to be headed toward a bench, presumably to sit and devour her spoils. The ocean gem decided that this would be the perfect time to approach her.

Bare, blue feet landed on the boardwalk making little to no sound at all. Lapis didn’t usually go out of her way to be so graceful, and today she chalked it up to how shy she currently was. Indeed, her steps were shaky and unsure as she approached the now-sitting Amethyst. The purple Quartz was busy combining different snacks, laying them all in the center of an extra large pizza. She was so engrossed in creating her meal that she failed to notice the ocean gem’s presence until Lapis was practically right on top of her. 

“Oh, uh.. Hey Laz.” Amethyst greeted the older gem unceremoniously. Her fast food catastrophe dripped onto the ground by her feet, as she’d stopped mid-bite to greet her friend. “What’s goin’ on? You and Peri here on a date?” The purple gem smiled brighter when the name of Lapis’s girlfriend left her lips, and she scanned around the area for the little green gem. Her face seemed to fall, some, when she could not find Peridot. Amethyst fixed her gaze on the blue gem in front her, her expression clearly expectant. 

“Um, no... Peridot isn’t feeling too well..” Lapis frowned and looked down to her feet. “It’s been a rough couple of weeks, really. I was actually hoping you might be able to help break her out of her funk.” The blue gem’s voice was so soft that Amethyst practically had to lean in to hear it over the bustle of the boardwalk. 

“Is that so?” The purple gem was flattered, and her cheeks flushed. She was touched that Lapis had sought her out over anyone else. Abruptly, she stood, causing the blue gem to take a step back. “Well, why didn’t ya say so?!” Amethyst flashed her blue friend a grin before downing the massive snack she’d been holding in a single bite. “Let’s get goin’, then. I can’t wait to see her!” 

Lapis grimaced as the gem before her devoured the greasy meal in such an uncouth manner. She wasn’t sure how the Quartz could tolerate eating at all, never mind food so greasy and artificial. “Well, I need to talk to you about something first.” The ocean gem shuffled her feet nervously, her cheeks burning as she attempted to figure out a way to pitch her idea the shorter gem in front of her.

Amethyst’s brow furrowed, looking Lapis up and down. There was no doubt that the taller gem was uncomfortable, and she couldn’t help but wonder why. “Out with it then, I’m literally all ears!” She prodded with a chuckle, shape shifting her ears to a comical size. The joke failed to land, eliciting no response from her azure audience. 

“Geez, tough crowd.” Amethyst's ears phased back to their original size and shape, an irritated look settling on her face. The shorter gem crossed her arms, and was about to ask Lapis what the hell her problem was before the taller gem interrupted with a hiss.

“Amethyst, this is serious.” The words had come out more harshly than she’d wanted them to, and Lapis softened her tone before continuing. “Peridot and I.. well.. we want to try to have a family.. like, the non-pumpkin kind.” She let the news set in, watching her purple partner’s face carefully. “We just can’t do it on our own,” her face flushed a deep blue. “We don’t have the right, uh, stuff.”

Having been silent up until now, Amethyst blinked. They wanted her to what now? The whole situation set in, and the purple gem couldn't hold back the laughter that burst forth. It wasn't her usual laugh. Discomfort and confusion mixed with it, creating a nervous chuckle. Lapis apparently did not appreciate the response, as the tall gem had turned away and summoned her wings.

"Just forget I even asked, alright?" The defeated tone of Lazuli's voice caused something to stir inside of Amethyst, and the laughter stopped.

"Hey, wait," The Quartz reached out for the taller gem's arm, her fingers grazing the cool blue skin gently. "I-" Amethyst started, her face flushed a deep, royal purple. "I'll help."


End file.
